Eukaryotic transposable elements are discrete mobile DNA sequences found in a variety of organisms such as Drosophila, maize, and yeast. They may well be ubiquitous but undiscovered in other eukaryotes. In recent years, progress has been made in understanding the mechanisms of transposition, the effect of insertion elements on gene expression, and the utility of transposable elements for transformation vectors and gene tagging. This will be the first such meeting that focuses exclusively on eukaryotic transposable elements, bringing together scientists from a wide variety of biological systems under study. The focus of this meeting will be on the biology and utility of eukaryotic transposable elements to accelerate the progress in extending transposable element identification and technology to other eukaryotic systems and to enhance the exchange of ideas, technology, and data.